Regret
by Palerme
Summary: Quand on ne trouve même plus la force de faire face, au malheur des autres, on espère se repentir, on les aidant.


Severus Snape se releva de son bureau en soupirant. Encore une fois, il l'avait fais. Il avait fait ce que son maître lui avait dis. Il avait tué. Tué, pour un être cruel, qu'est son maître. Il sortit un verre et du whisky. Il avait bu toute la bouteille, jusqu'à ne plus finir. Il était tellement mal. Il avait comme une pression sur son cœur de pierre. Lui, qui avait toujours refusé les sentiments autres que la haine. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, il ne pouvait plus ce regardé dans un miroir. Chaque fois qu'il faisait face à un miroir, il voyait les personnes qu'il avait tuées, il voyait leurs âmes, il voyait leurs visages inondés de tristesse, ou d'autres de douleur. Il avait pleuré, il avait baissé ces barrières, et il avait laissé les sentiments, autres que la haine, s'emparer de lui. Maintenant, il était simplement une loque vivante. Il faisait ses cours, retirer des points à tout va, faisait ses retenus, faisait tous ce que son maître lui disait, comme une âme en peine, et Harry Potter, voyait tout ça. Il le voyait et cela le faisait tellement de peine, tellement de mal, tellement tout.

Harry soupira une nouvelle fois, il avait fais le tour du château, il errait à la recherche d'une pièce, que son parrain lui avait montré. Il s'essuya rageusement les yeux. Il ne devait pas penser à son parrain. Cela le faisait mal, cela le faisait souffrir, cela le faisait pleurer, cela le faisait ressentir une grande culpabilité et cela le bouffait de l'intérieur. Quand enfin, il aperçut la salle. Son parrain, lui avait tellement apprit sur cette salle, qu'il le connaissait sur le bout des ongles, sauf que cette salle, changer de place à chaque fois. Il alla vers le tableau, ou un jeune y était et s'inclina devant lui.

- Que veux-tu, petit ? Demanda aimablement le jeune homme.

Le tableau était une sorte de coucher de soleil, avec les bruits des vagues qui se cassaient sur les rochers. Un jeune homme était sur un petit rocher, le menton sur un de ces genoux et il contemplait le coucher du soleil. Il avait aperçut Harry, qui pleurait.

- Je ne sais pas. Je cherche ce que mon par…

Harry s'arrêta et ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui comprendrait. Pas que ces amis ne comprendraient rien, au contraire, ces amis était intelligents, mais ils ne comprendraient rien à la souffrance d'Harry. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas souffert, comme lui, ils n'avaient pas eu une vie brisée, comme lui. Et ils n'avaient pas perdus un être cher, à leurs yeux. Il soupira, rouvrit les yeux, puis reprit sa phrase.

- Je cherche ce que mon parrain à trouver. Il avait trouvé une salle, quant il était encore à Poudlard, et je voudrais retrouver cette même salle.

- Ah ! Je vois de quelle salle tu veux parler. Fis le jeune homme, en souriant sincèrement. Allez, entre, tu n'as pas besoin de mot de passe. Personne n'a besoin de mot passe. Cette salle est secrète, sauf pour les âmes en peine. Les âmes qui sont noir, mais qui ont une grande force d'amour dans leur cœur.

Le tableau pivota, mais Harry n'entra pas tout de suite. Il regarda étrangement le tableau et lui demanda :

- Mon parrain était une âme en peine ? Questionna Harry.

- Oui, il recherchait une porte de sortit, une porte pour apaiser son cœur. Une porte pour enfin sortir du gouffre, du noir, du vide, du manque, de la souffrance, et de l'amour à sens unique.

- De qui était-il amoureux ? Demanda Harry, une boule dans la gorge.

Le jeune homme sourit et murmura :

- Cherche par toi-même. Tu trouveras la réponse dans cette salle. Allez, vas-y maintenant.

- Merci. Fis Harry avec un petit sourire triste, bien que sincère.

Il entra dans la salle, et le tableau se referma. Il détailla la pièce. Deux canapés en cuir noirs, était plaqués contre le mur, se faisant face à face, et au milieu, une table transparente. Une grande baie vitrée, laissait filtrer la lumière, et près de cette baie vitrée, un piano noir brillant, avec plusieurs feuilles éparpillés dessus. Une porte se trouvait près du canapé gauche. Elle menait à une grande chambre, avec un grand lit à baldaquin, une armoire sur le côté droit, remplit de vêtements, de cartons, de dossier, un bureau sur le côté gauche, remplit de feuilles, saturés ou blanches. Et une autre porte se trouvait à l'intérieur. C'était une grande salle de bain. Un genre de piscine, mais qui faisait office de baignoire, se trouvait au milieu. Une cabine de douche se tenait, non loin de la baignoire. Et tout autour, un lavabo, des armoires, avec pleins d'huiles essentielles, du savon, de la mousse, des shampoings, et plusieurs flacons de parfums. Des serviettes était ranger dans un petit placard, près de la porte.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Ici, il pourrait se cacher de ses amis, des regards de toutes la population et surtout échapper, un temps sois peu à la guerre.

Il retourna dans la chambre et tomba lourdement dans le lit, sans se déshabiller. Quelques heures plus tard, il s'éveilla, de bonne humeur. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormit, depuis longtemps. Il sortit quelques vêtements de l'armoire. Un simple pantalon noir, une chemise immaculée, et une robe de sorcier noir, avec l'écusson de Gryffondor dessus.

Harry entra dans la salle de bain, prit une bonne douche, se savonna, se lava avec un savon et un shampoing, senteur de pomme, comme ils les aimaient. Enfin, il sortit, s'habilla et choisi un des flacons de parfum. Il hésita entre un parfum, senteur fraise, ou l'autre, senteur orchidée sauvage. Enfin, il décida pour le deuxième, s'en mit dans le cou, sur ses vêtements et sortit de la salle. Il salua le tableau d'un signe de tête, et marcha jusqu'à la grande salle. Arrivé là-bas, il soupira. Tout le monde le regardait, et ça le mettait en colère. Il marcha vers sa table, s'asseya près de ses amis, prit un peu d'haricots, de la viande, de la sauce et du jus de citrouille. Il haussa un sourcil, on voyant Hermione le reniflait.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y à ? Demanda t-il, on mangeant.

- Ton parfum à changer.

- Ah ! Ouais, je sais. C'est un cadeau qu'on m'a offert, et je l'ai utilisé. Mentit-il, on continuant à manger.

C'était en partit vrai, puisque la salle, lui avait donné plusieurs choses. Il termina son dîner, sortit de table, et alla dans le parc. Il s'asseya contre un arbre, ferma les yeux et profita du dernier rayon de soleil.

Il entendit du bruit près de lui, et il soupira.

- Tu veux quoi, Malfoy ?

Il ne vit pas le regard surpris du blond. Celui-ci se racla la gorge, puis demanda :

- Comment tu m'as reconnu ?

- Ta démarche est unique. Et puis, entre tout les garçons que je connais, il n'y à que toi qui porte le parfum, senteur rose.

Le blond rougit, et détourna les yeux, en voyant le brun ouvrir les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un parfum pour garçon, mais moi j'aime cette odeur. Reprit Draco, doucement.

- Oui, il n'y à que toi, et ce parfum est fait pour toi.

- Et toi, as-tu changé de parfum ?

- Oui. J'aimais bien l'ancienne, mais j'en ai plus, et la sortit à Pré-au-lard, ce n'est pas de maintenant. Donc j'ai utilisé un parfum qu'on m'avait offert.

- Ah ! Fis le blond, avec un regard brillant.

Harry se releva souplement et scruta le visage de son ennemi de toujours. Il passa sa main droite sur la joue du blond, essuyant par la même occasion, les larmes.

- Pleure. Dit-il on attirant à lui, le blond.

Il souleva le blond dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la salle, ou il le posa sur le lit.


End file.
